Welpenaufzucht
by Elementargeist
Summary: Lucius Malfoy ist auf der Suche nach einem neuen Spielzeug und wird am Grimmauldplatz fündig. Warnung: keine tiefschürfende Handlung, sondern vorallem Slash. One Shot, Lemon


Welpenaufzucht

Discaimer: Alle Rechte gehören JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Der Begriff „Welpe" ist zahllosen „Fluch der Karibik"-FF´s entnommen. tiefe Verbeugung vor dem wahren und einzigen Capitan Jack Sparrow

Achtung, bitte lest ausnahmsweise mal die:

----- Warnung: Slash 18, OCC, Fesselspielchen, herrischer Lucius Malfoy und devoter Harry Potter. Dirty Talk. Freiwillige Unterwerfung.  
Eine tief schürfende Handlung wird man vollkommen vergeblich suchen. Es ist außerdem mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Normalsterbliche so lange und ausdauernd, und schmerzfrei Sex haben, wie die beiden Protagonisten. Ich wollte das nur mal erwähnt haben. ----

Welpenaufzucht

Die Nacht brach gerade erst über dem Grimmauldplatz herein. Die kahlen Bäume waren schwarze Scherenschnitte im Gegenlicht der Laternen und das Laub klebte auf dem nassen Pflaster. Zwischen Nr. 11 und Nr. 13 war ein elegant gekleideter Herr stehen geblieben.

Er trug einen altmodischen, schwarzen Samtmantel mit hochgestelltem Kragen und stützte sich auf einen Gehstock mit silbernem Knauf. Er schien etwas zwischen den beiden Häusern zu suchen, wo es nichts anderes als massiven Steinmauern zu geben schien. Unsichtbar für die wenigen anderen Passanten, doch nur zu deutlich für Lucius Malfoy, schoben sich die beiden Häuser auseinander und Nr. 12 kam zum Vorschein.

Mit der Spitze seines Gehstocks betätigte er den Klingelknopf. Nach mehreren Minuten – und ein Malfoy schätzte es nicht warten gelassen zu werden! – riss jemand von innen die Tür auf. Im Hausflur stand, verschlafen blinzelnd, nachlässig in seine schwarze Schulrobe gehüllt, Harry Potter.

„Sie sind zu früh!", knurrte er zur Begrüßung und trat nur äußerst widerwillig zur Seite, um Lucius in den engen Flur zu lassen. Der Malfoy verlieh seinem Widerwillen angesichts des herunter gekommenen Gebäudes allein mit einer hochgezogenen Braue Ausdruck. Er drängte sich an Potter vorbei. Irgendwo über ihnen begann ein lautes Kreischen einzusetzen: „Verräterpack! Hinaus aus meinem Haus! Unreine und Schlammblüter!"  
„Keine falschen Hoffnungen, bitte, es ist bloß Malfoy!", fauchte Potter, sichtlich genervt, hinauf.

Lucius wollte gerade Einspruch erheben, als das Kreischen zu einem Jubeln anschwoll: „Endlich! Nach all den Jahren! Bring ihn zu mir, Schlammblutjunge, bring den edlen Herrn zu mir, auf dass ich ihn mit eigenen Augen ansehen kann!"  
„Kommen Sie einfach nur mit in die Küche, ja?", bat Potter gereizt. „Das ist der einzige Ort, wo sie nicht permanent zu hören ist."

Kurz fragte Lucius sich, wen Potter mit „sie" meinte, doch das schrille Jubeln hatte zwischen einen eindeutig irren Beiklang bekommen und beleidigte seine Ohren. Also folgte er dem Jungen klaglos in einen Raum, den er sonst freiwillig nie betreten hätte.

Derweilen spürte Harry Malfoys Gegenwart in seinem Rücken. Die körperliche Präsenz der älteren Mannes und wie schon als Kind, spürte er wieder diese alberne Hilflosigkeit in sich aufwallen. Beim Merlin, er hatte Voldemort besiegt. Lucius Malfoy konnte kaum schlimmer sein. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich ihm jedes Mal unterlegen. 

In der Küche war es genauso kalt, wie im Rest des Hauses. Die Kamine waren verstopft, das magische Schlot-Reinigungs-Unternehmen im Urlaub, und die Wärmezauber hielten nie länger als ein paar Stunden, so dass Harry sie auf sein Bett beschränkte. Ansonsten trug er seinen Mantel und verbrachte so wenig Zeit, wie möglich in seinem eigenen Haus.

Überhaupt war er jetzt nur hier, weil er Malfoy erwartet hatte. Nach zwei Jahren in Askaban hatte der blonde Zauberer wichtige Informationen im Austausch gegen Schutz für sich und seine Familie angeboten. Dumbledore hatte seine Freilassung erwirkt, Narzissa und Draco nach Südfrankreich geschickt und Malfoy unter den Schutz des Phönixordens gestellt. Bei der letzten Schlacht hatte Malfoy Hogwarts verteidigt. Und selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass er nicht schlecht gewesen war.

Jetzt, drei Monate nach dem Ende der Kämpfe, lebte Malfoy zurück gezogen und allein auf seinem Anwesen, und kam nur noch gelegentlich nach London, um eine Zeugenaussage zu leisten oder einen weiteren Beweisgegenstand für die laufenden Todesserprozesse abzuliefern. So wie heute.

Während Harry, eher aus Gewohntheit, denn aus Höfflichkeit, damit begann Tee aufzusetzen, fiel ihm wieder einmal auf, wie unerträglich perfekt Lucius Malfoy war. Obwohl er fast fünfzig sein musste, wirkte er wie Anfang dreißig. Sein klassisches Gesicht war ein Sinnbild der Selbstbeherrschung. Kein Haar wagte aus der strengen Frisur auszubrechen. Er beherrschte eine Raum, einfach, in dem er anwesend war. Veelablut, murmelten manche. Malfoys, andere, gerade so, als habe diese Familie die Perfektion als Geburtsrecht für sich verbucht.

Auch Lucius betrachtete Potter aus den Augenwinkeln. Der Junge hantierte polternd und ungeschickt an der Anrichte herum. Er war seit ihrer letzten Begegnung in die Höhe geschossen, aber trotzdem noch einen guten Kopf kleiner als der Malfoy. Und seine Statur war die zierliche, schlanke eines Suchers geblieben. Lucius ertappte sich dabei, wie sein Blick Potters Rücken hinab bis zu seinem Po wanderte.

Klein.  
Rund.  
Wahrscheinlich fest.

- Reizvoll.

Aus reiner Neugier dachte Lucius den Gedanken zu Ende. Wenn er Potter in die Finger bekäme… Ein sadistisches Lächeln schlich über seine Züge. Potter, der ihm seinen dummen Hauselfen geklaut hatte. Potter, der einst half, ihn nach Askaban zu bringen. Potter, Dumbledores Liebling und Voldemorts Bezwinger.

Eben dieser Potter, hilflos, willig und vor lauter Geilheit um mehr bettelnd – in Lucius Armen.

Sein Spielzeug.  
Seine Abendunterhaltung.  
Sein neuer Besitz.

Kein Zweifel, diese Idee gefiel ihm.

Der Junge schien etwas in seinem Blick bemerkt zu haben. Er sah fast aggressiv zu Lucius hinüber. Die Haare hingegen ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht. Die grünen Augen blitzten trotzig hinter der albernen Brille auf. Er hatte die dünnen Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Der ältere Zauberer lachte innerlich auf. Widerstand. Wie niedlich!

„Was wollen Sie wirklich hier?", fragte Potter argwöhnisch.   
„Das weißt du doch, Potter! Ich überlasse euch alte Todesser Erinnerungen und unterschreibe ein paar Aussagen." Lucius holte eine winzige Phiole mit silbrige schimmernden Erinnerungsfäden hervor und wedelte damit in Potters Richtung. „Bitte sehr!" Es klang selbst einen seinen eigenen Ohren gönnerhaft.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Und zog nun doch seinen Zauberstab hervor, um einen Wärmespruch zu verhängen. Er hatte es so satt, den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht zu frieren. Natürlich hätte er in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren können, aber dort wäre er auf Ginny gestoßen. Und hätte ihre enttäuschten Blicke ertragen müssen. Und natürlich hätte Molly ihm wider zu erklären versucht, dass ja wirklich gar nichts falsch daran war, schwul zu sein. Sie alle würden das verstehen. Es sei seine Entscheidung, allein seine.

Harry seufzte.  
Lieber fror er und schlug sich mit Malfoy senior herum.  
Zitternd hielt er sich an der heißen Teetasse fest und wartete darauf, dass der Wärmezauber sich auszubreiten begann.

Lucius ignorierte den dampfenden Earl Grey, der fast gewaltsam vor ihm auf den Tisch geknallt worden war, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Jungen. Der Zauberstab lag nun neben ihm auf der Anrichte. Es würde ganz einfach sein. Und im Augenblick schien auch niemand Potter zu vermissen. Sonst würde er wohl kaum alleine in einem halbverfallen Gemäuer hausen. Er konnte sich ein bisschen die Zeit mit ihm vertreiben, denn seit Severus Lupin hatte und Narzissa im magischen Teil von Nizza war, hatte ihn kaum noch jemand zu reizen gewusst.

Beiläufig trat der blonde Zauberer neben den Jungen, fegte mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung dessen Stab in die andere Ecke des Raumes, legte gleichzeitig den anderen Arm um Potter Taille und apparierte im selben Augenblick mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor, bevor der Gryffindor auch den Hauch einer Chance hatte, zu reagieren.

Harry fand sich in einem fremden Zimmer wieder. Einem Schlafzimmer, wie er im nächsten Moment merkte. Den heißen Tee hielt er noch immer in der Hand. Die Entführung, (denn nichts war dies gewesen!) war so reibungslos und unauffällig von statten gegangen, dass es Harry schwer fiel, in Panik auszubrechen. Stattdessen stellte er die Tasse ab und brachte ein paar Schritt Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und seinen Entführer.

„Was wollen Sie, Malfoy? Späte Rache?", zischte Harry und sah sich unauffällig nach einem Kamin und einer Dose Flohpulver um.  
„In gewisser Weise", schnurrte der Hausherr, der natürlich nie Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims herum liegen lies. „Du könntest es auch Unterhaltung nennen."  
Unverzeihliche Flüche, Folter und Tod, zog vor Harrys innerem Auge vorbei. Etwas davon musste in seinem Gesicht zu lesen sein, denn Malfoy lachte amüsiert.

Der Gryffindorwelpe fürchtete sich! Das wurde ja immer besser! Er holte ihn mit ein paar Schritten ein. Aus Neugier auf seine Reaktion zeichnete er mit dem kleinen Finger Potters spröde Lippen nach und seine Wangenknochen. Der Held der Zauberwelt zuckte zurück und eine Ahnung huschte über sein Gesicht. Und für einen kurzen Moment war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er die Unverzeihlichen vielleicht vorziehen würde.

Harry versuchte noch weiter zurückzuweichen, wurde aber von einem hübschen Beistelltischchen auf Klauenfüßen daran gehindert. Um ein Haar wäre er rückwärts über das niedrige Ding gestolpert, aber im letzten Moment schoss Malfoys Arm vor und hielt seinen Sturz auf. Mit einer Mischung aus Angst und schierer Frustration sah er zu dem weißblonden, zugegebener Maßen sehr gut aussehenden Zauberer auf.

Und da war sie wieder: Malfoys eisige Arroganz. Geradeso, als wäre der ehemalige Todesser mit jeder Faser seines Körper von seiner eigenen Überlegenheit, gegenüber der Welt im Allgemein und Harry im Besonderen, überzeugt. Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, löste dieser Gedanke ohnmächtige Wut in dem Gryffindor aus, nur das sie jetzt von einem leichten Erschaudern begleitet war. Einem durchaus verlockendem, aufregendem Erschaudern, das Harry fast mehr erschreckte, als Malfoys wissendes Lächeln.

Lucius zog den Jungen an sich heran. Der schmale Körper des Neunzehnjährigen zitterte leicht in seinen Armen, als wüsste Potter noch nicht, wie er auf die ungewohnte Situation reagieren sollte. „Scchhh…", murmelte Malfoy Senior belustigt, packte mit einer Hand den schlanken Nacken und hauchte dem Jungen ins Ohr: „Keine Angst, mein Kleiner!"

Beides trug nicht zu Harrys Beruhigung bei, doch ohne Zauberstab, fernab von Hogwarts und seinen Freunden, gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, dem älteren Zauberer auszuweichen. Malfoy schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, sein süffisantes Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur tiefer und er legte einen Arm besitz ergreifend um Harrys Taille.

Er überwand den letzten, körperlichen Widerstand des Griffindors fast spielerisch, in dem er den Jungen kurzerhand noch fester an sich zog, sämtliche gegenläufige Bemühungen lapidar ignorierend. Harry unterdrückte im letzten Augenblick ein verschrecktes Keuchen. Frustriert schloss er die Augen und setzte in Gedanken einen weiteren Minuspunkt auf seine Liste: Malfoys physische Überlegenheit. Er spürte, wie der Griff um seinen Hals sich löste und stattdessen sein Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger angehoben wurde, so dass er gezwungen war aufzusehen. Der Hausherr hatte seine linke Augebraue (im höchsten Grade Malfoy-like) in die Höhe gezogen und sein amüsierter Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

Der blonde Zauberer schien Harrys Hilflosigkeit in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Er senkte den Kopf und bevor der Junge ihm ausweichen konnte, wurde sein Mund mit einem gierigen Kuss verschlossen. Er bäumte sich in der Umarmung auf (sehr nutzlos!) und versuchte den Kopf zurück zu reißen, aber sowohl seine Taille als auch sein Kinn wurden in einem eisernen Griff fest gehalten. Warme, herrische Lippen sogen und knabberten an seinem Mund, eine Zunge tippte fordernd gegen seine krampfhaft verschlossenen Zähne. Die Hand auf seiner Hüfte wanderte seinen Po hinab und begann seinen Backen zu massieren. 

Widerwillen entfuhr dem Griffindor ein kleines Aufstöhnen und Lucius nutzte die Gunst der Stunde um bis in seinen Mund vorzudringen. Zu seinem – höchst angenehmen – Erstaunen, wurde seine Zunge sofort in ein Gefecht verwickelt, in dem er erst nach mehreren Sekunden die Oberhand zurück gewann. Nach dem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass der Schwarzhaarige seine Niederlage begriffen hatte, zog er sich zurück, um Potter in Ruhe betrachten zu können.

Die grünen Augen erwiderten seinen Blick forschend und noch immer trotzig-besorgt. Auf seinen Wangen waren rosige Flecken erschienen, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und angeschwollen. Als der Junge merkte, dass er sich in Lucius Robe festkrallte, ließ er den Stoff so schnell los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Lucius triumphierendes Grinsen war Antwort genug.  
„So fordernd, mein kleiner Löwe?"

Harry ließ hochrot den Kopf sinken. Er wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle im Boden versunken. Oder unter seinem Tarnumhang verschwunden. Oder in seinem alten Bett im Jungenzimmer aufgewacht. Oder in Snapes Unterricht… Leider blieb er, wo er war, in Malfoys Armen und vollkommen wehrlos. Er spürte wie seinen Hüften gegen Malfoys Schoss gepresst wurden, sein Umhang fast nebenbei zu Boden ging und ein warmer Atemstoß über die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals fuhr.

Bevor er erneut zur Gegenwehr ansetzten konnte, fühlte er Malfoys Lippen an seinem Ohr und hörte ihn flüstern: „Da dein Körper und ich längst einer Meinung sein, solltest du vielleicht deinen Widerstand aufgeben, hm? - Obwohl deine halbherzige Versuche durchaus ihren Reiz haben." Bisher hatte Harry sich größte Mühe gegeben, dass dumpfe Pochen in seiner Hose zu ignorieren, aber spätestens jetzt konnte er nicht länger leugnen, dass die Beule zwischen seinen Beinen mit der von Malfoy durchaus mithalten konnten. 

Lucius knöpfte geübt Potters Hemd auf, massierte nacheinander seine Brustwarzen und begann ihn verlangend zu küssen. Obwohl die Hände des Jungen dieses Mal unten blieben, gewährte ihm der Gryffindor sofort Einlass und gab auch den Kampf um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Mund schnell auf.

„Braver Junge!", hauchte Lucius ihm höchst zufrieden ins Ohr. Er streifte ihm das Hemd ab, begann seinen nackten Rücken zu streicheln, vergrub die Finger in dem schwarzen Schopf und knabberte genüsslich an der weichen Haut über dem Schlüsselbein. Kaum merklich stahlen sich Potters Hände unter seine Robe. Er spürte sie tastend auf seiner Brust und seinen Hüften, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, sondern verstärkte nur seine Bemühungen, den Jungen mit einer Mischung auf Lecken, Beißen und Pusten anzustacheln.

Der zierliche, aber überraschend durchtrainierte, Körper drängte sich ihm zögerlich entgegen. Der Griffindor hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und sein Gesicht in dem Vorhang aus blonden Haaren verborgen. Sachte, aber bestimmt schob Lucius ihn zurück. „Entkleide mich!" Potters überraschter Blick entlockte ihm ein weiteres amüsiertes Lächeln. „Du hast mich schon verstanden, Kleiner!" Er tippte ihm auffordernd mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers gegen das Kinn.

Einmal Mehr erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass er, dass er allein, schutzlos und –inzwischen- halbnackt, in Lucius Malfoys Schlafzimmer stand. Sollte er diesen Raum lebend wieder verlassen, musste er unbedingt damit anfangen Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ein ungeduldiger Klaps auf seinem Hintern riss ihn aus seinen Vorsätzen. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt zu warten, wenn ich einen Befehl gebe!", erinnerte ihn Malfoy an die Naturgesetzte seines ganz persönlichen Universums.

Mit nur ein wenig zitternden Fingern begann Harry erst seine Robe und dann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er legte einen überaus muskulösen Brustkorb frei und musste sich innerlicher zur Ordnung rufen, um nicht in sabberndes Gaffen zu verfallen. Malfoy blieben seine Blicke nicht verborgen, trotzdem forderte er ihn nur mit einer Geste auf fortzufahren. Die Rotschattierung auf Harrys Wangen wurde eine Spur dunkler, als er ihm half die Schuhe abzustreifen und aus der Hose zu steigen. Und er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der ältere Zauberer darunter keinen Wäsche trug.

In Sekundenschnelle schoss Harrys Blick zwischen Malfoys Beine und blieb an seiner nicht zu übersehenden Erregung hängen. Doch als er den Blonden leise auflachen hörte, riss er sich panisch von der Betrachtung los und versenkte seinen glühenden Blick stattdessen in der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Malfoy befreite ihn beiläufig von seine letzten Kleidungstücken und zog ihn mit eleganter Nonchalance in seine Arme. Bevor er sich versah, lehnte der Gryffindor an seiner nackten Brust und sog seinen Geruch ein (- Seife, Schweiß und eine Spur von Limonengras).

Lucius dagegen war nicht gewillt seinem neuen Spielzeug eine längere Atempause zu gönnen. Bislang verlief der Abend ganz zufrieden stellend, aber er war entschlossen, den sturen Griffindorwelpen vor lauter Lüsternheit zum Betteln zu bringen. Lucius hielt nicht viel von halben Siegen, also würde der Junge sich ihm mit Haut und Haaren ausliefern müssen. Er platzierte seine Hand auf einer strategisch günstigen Stelle und begann Potters Erregnung mit dem Fingerkuppen zu massieren. 

Mehr war nicht nötig damit „sein" Welpe endgültig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor und sich ihm entgegen bog. Unbeholfen, aber deshalb nicht weniger erregend, klammerte sich der Teenager an ihn und Lucius drängte sich - nicht zum ersten Mal- der Verdacht auf, dass der Retter der Zauberwelt tatsächlich noch Jungfrau war. Diese Möglichkeit war überaus verlockend! Er gab sich keine Mühe seinen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, drückte Potter ohne größere Mühe in die Knie und fasste in vertrauter Manier nach seinem Kinn. 

Der Junge sah erstaunt zu ihm auf, im Begriff aus Enttäuschung über die Unterbrechung und aus seinem üblichen Trotz heraus zu protestieren. Ein klein wenig fand Lucius diesen ewigen Widerstand jetzt doch ermüdend - überaus unterhaltsam, aber ermüdeten.  
„Wie du dich bestimmt erinnerst, mag ich es nicht warten gelassen zu werden", erklärte er in einem Tonfall, in dem drei Wochen arktischer Schneesturm mitschwangen. Die Ahnung eines Lächelns huschte über Potters Züge.

Harry hatte bis vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht gewusst, dass Malfoys herrisches Auftreten noch etwas anderes, als maßlosen Zorn in ihm auslösen konnte. Aber hier, fernab aller Zeugen und in einem vollkommen anderen Zusammenhang, konnte er eine gewisse Erregung, angesichts Lucius´ Arroganz nicht leugnen. Genau genommen, eine stetig anwachsende, Aufmerksamkeit fordernde, qualvoll süße Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen. Und das war vielleicht nicht schlechteste Grund auf Malfoys Spielchen einzugehen.

„Oh, ich würde es nie wagen, Sie warten zu lassen, Sir!", versicherte der Gryffindor dem blonden Zauberer ernsthaft. Sein Augenaufschlag troff vor Unschuld - jeder echte Hundwelpe wäre vor Neid erblasst. In Lucius regte sich die leise Hoffnung, dass der Potterjunge seine Unterwerfung sogar genießen würde und die Möglichkeiten, die sich daraus ergaben, waren wahrhaftig Schwindel erregend.

Sein Nachsinn fand ein jähes Ende, als sein Glied plötzlich von einem Paar weicher Lippen umschlossen wurde und Potters Zunge neugierig seinen Schaft endlang glitt. Er sah hinab in zwei smaragdgrüne – nein, slytheringrüne! – Augen, die erstaunlich anzüglich zu ihm aufblickten. Kurz bevor er sich seinen Trieben überließ, griff er mit beiden Händen fest in die schwarzen Locken seines kleinen Welpen.

Harry war mit seiner Wirkung auf Malfoy senior inzwischen mehr als zu frieden. Als er den rücksichtslosen Griff in seinen Haaren spürte, rieselte ein glühend heißer Schauer sein Rückrad hinab in empfindsamere Regionen. Augenblicklich begann er fordernder zu lecken und zu saugen. Er hörte Malfoy nach Atem ringen und als er an dem perfekten Körper bis in sein vollkommen makelloses, herrisches Gesicht hinaufsah, hätte er anderen Zauberer am liebsten angefleht, auf der Stelle über ihn herzufallen. Doch obwohl er dazu, aus nahe liegenden Gründen, nicht im Stande war, schien ihm seine Gefühle überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben zu stehen, denn Malfoy drängte sich ihm unkontrolliert entgegen und entlud sich in seinem Mund.

Ohne den Griff in seinen Haaren zu lockern zog Lucius ihn in die Höhe und trieb ihn mit einem zweiten Klaps auf den Hintern zum Bett hinüber. Er trat von hinten an Potter heran, bis sich die perfekten Pobacken des Jungen klein, rund und fest an seinen Schoss schmiegten. „Ich fürchte, ich muss dir erst noch begreiflich machen, was es heißt einem Malfoy dienlich zu sein", erklärte er sinnierend.  
„Ich werde versuchen Sie zu frieden zu stellen, Sir", erwiderte der Junge fügsam und mit gesenktem Haupt. 

„Oh, davon bin ich überzeugt! Aber ich erwarte nicht weniger als deine vollkommene Unterwerfung und absoluten Gehorsam von dir, Potter. Und ich fürchte, ich werde dich ein wenig erziehen müssen, mein kleiner Gryffindorwelpe." Lucius spielerisch Tonfall konnte nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass er gedachte seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen. Gespannt wartete er die Antwort seines neuen Spielzeugs ab.

„Was immer Ihnen beliebt, Mr. Malfoy." Noch bevor Harry den Satz beendet hatte, schlang der Hausherr von hinten einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Im nächsten Augenblick lag der Junge auf dem breiten Bett und der blonde Zauberer kniete über ihm. Mit einer Hand hielt er Harrys Handgelenke über seinem Kopf fest, mit der anderen zog er ein Paar Handschellen von den Bettpfosten heran. Die Schlösser schnappten hörbar ein, als er seinen Welpen fesselte und die Ketten so fest spannte, dass sie gerade ein klein wenig straffer saßen, als es bequem gewesen wäre.

Erst als Potter sich nicht mehr unter ihm rühren konnte, betrachtete Lucius ihn wieder eingehend und strich bewundernd mit den Fingerspitzen über den angespannten Brustkorb und die ausgestreckten Arme hinauf. Er begann an den Brustwarzen zu knabbern und zu saugen, fuhr mit der Zunge den magern, muskulösen Bauch hinab und spielerisch an Potters hartem Schwanz endlang. Zärtlich liebkoste er mit den Lippen die runde Spitze und registrierte zufrieden, wie die Ketten an den Bettpfosten leise klirrten, als der Junge sich ihm verhalten stöhnend entgegen bog.

Lucius bestrafte seinen Welpen mit einem leichten Klaps auf den Po. „Nicht so ungeduldig, mein Kleiner. Sei ein braver Gryffindor und halt schön still." Potter bemühte sich sichtlich zu gehorchen, mit geröteten Wangen und leicht geöffnetem Mund.  
Grinsend beugte sich der Hausherr über ihn. Spielte mit Potters wirrem Haar, strich flüchtig die Konturen des jungen Gesichts nach, steckte einen Finger zwischen die feuchten Lippen. Sofort begann sein Welpe verlangend zu saugen und ihn hoffnungsvoll anzusehen. Zur Antwort warf Lucius lachend den Kopf zurück, ließ ihn aber gewähren. 

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich es dir so leicht mache, Potter?!", fragte der Malfoy spöttisch.  
Harry war kurz versucht zu fragen, was Malfoy mit „leicht" meinte. Er war inzwischen so hart, dass es beinahe schmerzte, seine gefesselten Arme zitterten vor Anspannung und er hätte fast alles getan, damit diese unerträglich perfekte, männliche Blondine ihn endlich entjungferte. Doch nach einem vorsichtigen Blick in Malfoys selbstzufriedenes Gesicht, entschied sich Harry stattdessen brav an dem Finger in seiner Mundhöhle zu knabbern.

Doch Malfoy schien auch so zu wissen, was in dem Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen vorging, den sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Er beugte sein Gesicht so tief über Harry, dass ihre Wangen sich fast berührten und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Sag es!" - Sicherheitshalber gab er außerdem den Mund des Jungen wieder frei - „Was soll ich mit dir machen?"  
„Nimm mich!", flüsterte Harry, ohne nachzudenken. Wieder ein kurzer Schlag auf den Po.  
„Und wann habe ich dir erlaubt mich zu duzen?", zischte Malfoy eisig.

Der Gryffindor schluckte trocken. Schon allein diese Stimme trieb ihn an den Rand eines Orgasmus. „Nehmen Sie mich, Sir." Er schaffte es kaum noch still zu halten und setzte deshalb sicherheitshalber hinzu. „Und ficken Sie mich durch die verdammte Matratze!"  
„Was für eine Ausdrucksweise?! Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass unsere Jugend an den Schulen verkommt." Der Hausherr klang eindeutig gelangweilt. Harry stöhnte frustriert auf und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht unkontrolliert betteln sollte, um heute noch ans Ziel zu gelangen. Sein Stolz hatte sich längst zusammen mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung verabschiedet.  
Aber Malfoy kam ihm mit seiner nächsten Frage zuvor.

„Und wem gehörst du, kleiner Löwenwelpe?", hauchte er samtweich und zugleich voller Häme.  
„Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy." Harry wusste genau, wie dieses Spiel weiterging. Und was von ihm erwartet wurde. Allein der Gedanke schickte ein Zittern durch seinen Körper abwärts.  
„Und was kann ich mit dir machen?"  
„Alles, was Ihnen beliebt, Sir."

Malfoy zupfte nachdenklich an Harrys Brustwarzen, während er in den Baldachin hinauf starrte. Er schien auf eine inspirative Eingebung zu warten. „Und wie sagt man, mein Junge?", fragte er endlich. Seinem Tonfall zu folge, hätte er genauso gut nach Häkeldecken fragen können.  
„Bitte!", flüsterte Harry inbrünstig. „Bitte nageln Sie mich endlich besinnungslos, ich flehe Sie an."

„Soso, du flehst also", sinnierte der blonde Zauberer, der entgegen seiner äußeren Gelassenheit längst wieder sehr hart geworden war. Lucius kniete sich über seinen zitternden Welpen, fischte ein Tiegel Gel aus dem Nachttisch hervor und verteilte den Inhalt großzügig in Potters Poritze. Während er behutsam mit dem ersten Finger in den Jungen eindrang, schloss er sicherheitshalber seine andere Hand um Harrys Peniswurzel, damit er nicht zu früh kam.  
Nach einigem Suchen, Abtasten und zwei weiteren Fingern, fand Lucius den berühmten Punkt, der Potter Sterne sehen ließ, und gerade, als der Kleine sich stöhnend aufbäumte, zog er seine Hände zurück.

Der Gryffindorwelpe wollte enttäuscht aus den Kissen auffahren, wurde aber von seinen Fesseln nachhaltig daran gehindert. Er konnte gerade mal den Kopf heben und sein Blick hätte jetzt mit dem eines Basiliken kongruieren können. Doch Lucius schüttelte nur bedauernd das blonde Haupt. „Hilflos, Potter?"

„Ja, verdammt!", fauchte sein Spielzeug ihn an, jetzt gar nicht mehr unterwürfig.  
„Wie ungehobelt!" Lucius sah ihn strafend an. „Entweder, Welpe, du benimmst dich, oder ich lass dich hier liegen und sehe morgen vielleicht noch mal vorbei."  
„Verzeihung!", presste Harry unter äußerster Anspannung heraus.  
„…?!" Der tadelnde Blick des Hausherren sprach Bände und der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte frustriert auf. Das war doch nicht zu glauben!

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
„Braver Junge!" Es hörte sich an als würde der ältere Zauberer mit einem Pferd sprechen. Und seiner diabolischen Miene zu folge, war ihm das durchaus bewusst. Er hob Harrys Hüfte an, half mit der Hand nach und drang langsam in den Jungen ein. 

Harry war im ersten Augenblick zwischen Befremden, Schmerz und Erregung hin und her gerissen, doch schnell gewann jugendlich Geilheit die Oberhand zurück. Erst langsam, dann immer härter begann Malfoy in ihn zu stoßen. Je tiefer er vordrang, desto öfter traf er den gewissen Punkt und ließ Harry hemmungslos aufstöhnen.

Obwohl dem Gryffindor diese Feinheiten im Augenblick wahrscheinlich nicht auffielen, war Lucius entschlossen, den Jungen ohne zusätzliche Handarbeit kommen zu lassen. Das war für ihn eine Frage von Stolz und Können. Deshalb zuckte Potters Erektion in jeder Hinsicht unbeachtet gegen Lucius Bauch und selbst diese kleinen Berührungen schienen seinen Welpen inzwischen anzustacheln.

Lucius spürte, wie Potters jungfräuliche Enge ihn unaufhaltsam auf die Klippen zu trieb. Kurz erwog er, langsamer zu werden, aber in diesem Augenblick spritzte der Junge unter ihm ab und verkrampfte sich dabei um Lucius Glied. Mehr war nicht nötig, um den Malfoy alle Selbstbeherrschung vergessen zu lassen (zumindest für die Dauer einiger Sekunden) und ihn mit einem einzelnen, unterdrücktem Aufschrei in seinem Welpen komme zu lassen. 

Noch ein wenig benebelt spürte Harry, wie der ältere Zauberer sich in ihm ergoss. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Malfoy sich zurückzog. Dann klickten die Handschellen auf und Harrys Arme sanken herab. Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, kniete der Hausherr immer noch am Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete ihn.  
„Du bist noch nicht fertig!", erklärte Malfoy ungerührt.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen - sein Sperma war noch immer über dem Bauch des anderen verteilt. Ohne nachzudenken, zog er sich auf alle Viere und krabbelte zu Malfoy herüber, um ihn sauber zu lecken. Als er zum letzten Mal mit der Zunge über die wohlgeformten Bauchmuskeln fuhr, packte ihn der Blonde wieder beim Kinn und zwang ihn aufzusehen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich jetzt so einfach gehen lassen, oder?" Einmal mehr war Malfoys Stimme eisiger Samt.  
Harry blinzelte hoffnungsfroh zu ihm auf. Nur kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass vielleicht lieber fliehen sollte, so lange er noch konnte. Malfoy schien direkt in seinen Kopf sehen zu können, denn er zog nach Familienmanier eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Nein, dachte Harry, fliehen konnte er schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich denke, ich werde dich eine Weile behalten", sinnierte Lucius müßig. „Ein Weile" konnte unter Umständen beliebig lang sein. Und der Kleine war recht viel versprechend. Dazu kam die Genugtuung Potter zu besitzen.  
„Würde dir das gefallen?" Ein rein rhetorische Frage. Er hatte nicht vor, Potter eine Wahl zu lassen. Und obwohl sein Welpe das zu wissen schien, nickte er schamrot.  
„Gut, dann werde ich dir jetzt erläutern, was fortan deine Aufgaben in meinem Hause sind." 

Drei Wochen später

„Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron,

hoffentlich hattet ihr schöne Flitterwochen. Es geht mir gut, (– Mehrere durch gestrichene Sätze -) aber ich werde noch eine Weile nicht zurückkommen. Ich hab eine neue Aufgabe gefunden und mein neuer Chef ist sehr einnehmend. (Wenn es nach Lucius gegangen wäre, hätte Harry statt „Chef" „Besitzer" geschrieben, aber der Junge wies daraufhin, dass seine Freunde dann in kürzester Zeit auftauchen würden, um ihn zu retten. Daraufhin verzichtete der Herr von Malfoy Manor auf diese Formulierung.).

Bitte macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit, um mich neu zu orientieren. Liebe Grüße an alle Weasleys (Diesen Satz wollte Lucius durchstreichen, doch sein Welpe war schneller). Bis bald, Harry."

Fin

Ich wage kaum zu fragen, aber hat jemand bis hierher gelesen? sich suchend umguck  
Falls ja - Gibt´s ein paar Kommentare für mich?


End file.
